Don't Die in my Dreams Formally 'Burning Flames
by Gotham Girl Wonder
Summary: Used to be called 'Burning Flames'. Just something I cooked up. This story has a little bit of everything romance, a little fight scene, a scene so unbeliveable that you will just burst into tears. And a happy ending? Maybe... RobxStar BBxRae
1. Looks Change, The Arguments don't!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, Starfire and Robin would be a couple and so would Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg would be in a scrap heap somewhere in the Staten Island dump!  
  
2 years into the future we find our beloved Titans in yet another trying predicament (that means they have yet another problem)-they sit in silence watching a horror movie on mute, for the simple fact that they can't find the remote. Talk about problems....  
  
"How could you not find the remote?" said the boy of green. "Me? You had it last!" argues the metal one.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven sat on the far end of the couch reading her new Steven King novel. "Will you all shut up? I'm trying to read!" "Just because you can't tolerate this doesn't mean you should yell." Said Beast Boy "I wouldn't be yelling if you all would just shut up and stop fighting like little kids!"  
  
Raven, now making her stance at five foot four inches, and wearing a black pair of cargo pants with a shirt that reads ' don't bother me or else'. Beast Boy grew to the amazing height of five foot eleven inches. He was also wearing cargos but in blue with a 'titans football' jersey. Cyborg hasn't changed for obvious reasons.  
  
On the other side of the living room staring at the others in disbelief was Robin. 'what idiots' he thought. Adjacent to him sprawled out on the floor was Starfire. She nudges him in amusement of the scene going on around them.  
  
Robin also grew in height. He was now 5 feet 10 inches. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans. Star despite the general growth spurt of the Tamaran had slowed down to a near stop. Soon enough all the other titans (but raven) had passed her. She was now 5'5. She was wearing a purple tank top and a short black mini skirt and her usual boots.  
  
It was an average day for the teen titans. One filled with childish arguments, misplaced appliances and the usual fight over tofu and meat. Until...  
  
Raven blew up the T.V. "Why'd you do that?" Cyborg asked. "Because I wanted to." She replied. "I was tired of listening to you two carrying on like five year olds."  
  
Despite the fact that their main source of entertainment was gone the other 2 titans were ignoring it all.  
  
Robin went ahead to ask if Starfire wanted to go somewhere else when.... You guessed it!! The titan's beeper went off. Till Next Time!! Tamaran Gal REVIEW!! PLEASE!! 


	2. A Taunting Scene

Chapter 2-Flight & Fight!!  
  
Thanx 2 all that reviewed!! Love ya!!  
  
Anyway....Back 2 da story....   
  
Robin raced through the streets of Jump City on his bright red motorcycle. Since he was now 18 years old, he thought it was much faster than running. Clinging on to his waist, holding on for dear life behind him, was Starfire. Even though she was the youngest of the Titans, at 17 years old, she was getting a lot of attention from the male, human species. Her whole self was attractive and it was getting to be obvious.  
  
"Star! You o.k., back there!!", Robin shouted over the loud roar of the motorcycle to see if the Tamaran beauty was alright. 'She has been awfully quiet. I wonder if maybe she had been talking and I couldn't hear her!! Oof!! I'm such a-'  
  
"Yeah!! I'm fine.", over the past 2 years her English had improved dramaticly. She began sounding more and more comfortable with 'Teen Talk'.  
  
"Good 'cause we're almost there" 'Oh, shit!!' Robin thought. Right there in front of them was Slade pointing a gun at them!!  
  
"Look Out!!" Robin called to Starfire. 'No' he thought, 'the gun's pointing to Starfire, not me!! What does he want with her?'  
  
"What do you want with Starfire!?", He demanded.  
  
"You've got a lot to learn, dear boy. It's not what I want with her, it's what I want with you...." Slade sneered. Robin clenched his fists, he still was on the motorcycle, and so was Star. The way Slade was talking, well, it made him angry, and nervous and scared, all at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?!", Robin shouted, his voice angry and confused. He glanced at Starfire who looked as if she was about to faint, she was very pale and stiff.  
  
"What I mean is that, as you know, I've been looking for a new apprentice, but surely this time you will see things my way....", assured Slade.  
  
"Never!!", Robin yelled!!  
  
"Suit yourself...."  
  
And the gun fired....  
  
Hope you guys liked it!! R&R!! Sry about the cliffie, but next time I'll make it up 2 u. K? Love ya, Dana!! Tamaran Gal 


	3. Flying side by side

B4 I tell u what happens 2 Robin and mostly Starfire, but first, I have 2 tell you what's going on with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Will things heat up between Raven and Beast Boy?? I'm not sure what I'm going 2 call this chapter but don't worry I'll think of something. Thanx 2 all that reviewed, keep reviewing!! Love ya Dana!! Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans!! If I did, Starfire and Robin would be a couple and so would Raven and Beast Boy!! Cyborg would be in a scrap heap somewhere in the Staten Island Dump!!  
  
Now on with the next chapter!!  
  
Cyborg hopped into his "baby" before Raven and Beast Boy had a chance to get in.  
  
"Oh, No!", BB cried, "how will we get to where the bad guys are?" He was now also 18 years old, (as was Raven but Cyborg was 19) more muscular, and of course, loved Raven. He no longer wore old uniform. He now wore black sweat pants and a tight plum shirt that said 'BB'.  
  
"Relax" said Raven, "We can both fly!"  
  
"Oh, Right" Beast Boy's usual shad of green turned into light pink. He wouldn't mind flying there with Raven but, Raven couldn't control her emotions as well as he hoped, so if she got mad, well, you get it, things could get ugly!!  
  
They both flew up into the air, side, by side. Beast boy turned into a raven(you know, the bird) and they were off!!  
  
"So...Where are we going?!" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Well, we were originally going to the lake but now we are going downtown." She replied. "There seems to be a shooting".  
  
Sorry about the cliffie again!! I really am. But Raven and Beast Boy have to play a part in this story. Love ya Dana!! How about this: I wont update until I get at least 10 reviews!! k? You have to read my cousin's fan fict. It is awesome it's called "100 ways to Drive a Beast and a robot up the wall" by Dana1313. You have to review her story AND MINE!! Till next time!! R&R  
Love ya guys!!,  
Tamaran Gal 


	4. Life or Death

Hey guys and gals!! It's me, Tamaran Gal. Sry I couldn't update sooner!! So many parties!! Well anyway I bet you're DYING to know what happens to Starfire and Robin (well, at least I hope so)!! Thanx to all that reviewed!! I didn't expect to get so many reviews!! I'm glad you guys like the story, though. All the people that reviewed my story (especially Dana) are my inspiration!! You reviewers are the ones who keep telling me to update!! If, it weren't for you reviewers for keep telling me to update, I would have stopped at chapter 1. So... I love you.... reviewers!! Thanx a whole lot!! Hmmm....What to write!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Teen titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be a couple on the T.v. shows and so would Beast Boy and Raven!! Cyborg would be in a scrap heap somewhere in the Staten Island Dump!!  
  
Smoke surrounded Robin, he couldn't see a thing he wondered if Starfire-  
  
"Starfire!!", he shouted the loudest he could. He looked down to see the lifeless Tamaran beauty lying limp in his arms. Then it struck him.... She had been Shot and was now maybe-DEAD!!  
He couldn't bear the thought of it. Starfire his best friend....the one girl he ever loved was now maybe- dead!!  
  
"Starfire!!",He panicked. "Wake up!! The Teen Titans need you!! The City needs you....I need you!!"  
Suddenly he felt a noise coming from her. He put his ear to the left side of her chest....he felt and heard a heartbeat. 'She's still alive' he thought!! He also heard hard breathing. Suddenly 2 big, emerald eye opened!!  
  
"Robin", She said quietly. He was now sobbing. He looked down at the alien.  
  
"Oh, my God! Star, Oh, are you okay!?", Robin exclaimed, hugging her as hard as he could. "Well, not exactly", She replied, "I have this awful pain in my arm", "Agh", she cried out in pain.  
  
"Holy shit, I think your arm is broken!!", Robin said. 'Robin looks different' Star thought....  
  
"Robin, were you crying? Wow!!" Star said, "I've never seen you without your mask on!! You have such beautiful eyes!!" It was then Robin realized that it was true he never took off his mask in front of the Titans. His eyes were the color of a robin's egg, only his eyes had little speckles of green.  
  
"Thank you-"He and Star got closer and closer. She wrapped her unhurt arm around Robin's neck while his arms were around her waist. Soon enough they started kissing.  
  
Suddenly Robin realized he needed to get Star to the hospital. So, they hopped on Robin's motorcycle and sped away. When they were halfway to the hospital Robin asked, "Star, would you be my girlfriend??"  
  
I will try to update a little sooner. K? How about this-I will not update until I get 20 reviews. Don't Worry, I know you guys can do it!! I already got 13 only 7 more. It's the least you guys can do I gave you a longer chapter than usual, I fluffed it up a lot and I told you what happened to Robin and Starfire. Any suggestions in your reviews I will gladly take and consider!!  
  
Love ya!!,  
Tamaran Gal 


	5. Relizations and cucumbers I MEAN PICKLES...

Disclaimer U know I don't own Teen Titans. I know I don't own Teen Titans. Everyone knows I don't own Teen Titans. There!! HAPPY!?!?  
  
Thanx 2 all that reviewed!! Especially Samantha (SRY DANANA) !! Samantha, I'm going to use your Idea. Okay.... Here it goes....(Warning-Raven is very OOC. What do you expect, 2 yrs into the future)  
  
Raven heard beeping. She looked down and saw that her Titan alert signal was beeping on her belt. She picked up her communicator and opened it, finding Robin's head on it.  
  
"What's going on??" she asked.  
  
"I'm on my way to Jump City hospital. Slade shot Star in the arm and I think it's broken." the Boy Wonder replied.  
  
"Is she in any unbearable pain??"  
  
"I dunno. Hold on!! Let me see." He called over his shoulder; "Star, does the pain feel unbearable??"  
  
"Yes!! As Beast Boy says ' its killing me!!!' Star held Robin tighter and buried her head into his back.  
  
"Raven, you still there?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm here. What did Star say?"  
  
"Well, she said in a figure of speech, that it was killing her." He said hastily. "Got any advice?"  
  
"Tell her to grip you tighter and bury her head into your back, if she does that it should ease the pain slightly." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"She's doing that." Robin said looking to make sure Star was okay.  
  
"Then, I'll see you at the hospital, take care of her. Bye!" finished Raven.  
  
"Bye!! It's alright, Star, you'll be okay. I'd never let anything happen to you.... I promise!!" The question of Star being his girlfriend completely slipped his mind. Then he contacted Cyborg.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Raven was busy in thought. She was debating whether she loved the boy the color of a cucumber or not. 'Wait, a minute, I hate cucumbers. Ah, pickles that's more like it!! Ok, back on topic. But, he is kinda funny, stupid, immature, childish, funny!! But funny all the same. This is difficult....Yes! Yes! I love him hear me loud a cucumber boy-NO!! Pickle is who I like....No!! Love. I love a pickle boy, soon to be man!! Yes, that's it. Cooool....'  
  
Suddenly, a cucumber-no pickle!!- hand pushed her to the side. Okay.... 'The guy who I like was dumb enough to crash into a tree right in front of him.... What would the children be like?!?!' She rolled her eyes and picked him off and went off to the hospital.  
  
How was that!?!? I'm really sry but I'm going away and won't be able to update for a long time but, of course I'll try. BUT DON'T STOP REVIEWING!! I'LL EXPECT AT LEAST 30!! THANX!! To suggest more ideas for me email me at ninat208hotmail.com Love ya Tamaran Gal 


	6. Reality Sucks

Hi!! I know it has been a long time, but I am back and ready to tell u what happens. Ok....Here it goes!!

Disclaimer Doi!! I unfortunately don't own Teen Titans.

The Titans all arrived at the hospital in a rush. They each exchanged their stories and comments.

"What an idiot!!" Raven exclaimed as she finished her story.

"Just like BB" Said the man of metal (a.k.a. Cyborg) that we all hate.

"We better check in so we can make sure everyone is alright. Then we can track down Slade." Robin said. Raven and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Doctor's office where Raven and Beast Boy are.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's just a slight concussion" The Doctor Green added.

"So he'll be alright?!" Raven asked with an obvious sigh of relief .

"He'll come to in 3....2....1....!"

"WHERE'S THE TOFU?!?!" BB was unfortunately conscious.

"Now that you are all hyped up we should go meet cyborg in the waiting room, you pickle!!-I mean idiot!!" Raven couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth. She looked at the green 1 in shock. But he could only say....

"I'm hungry!! I want a cucumber-NO A PICKLE!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Doctor's office where Robin and Starfire are.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"After doing a few difficult tests I have come to the conclusion that when Starfire got shot it injected metallic chromium into her blood stream" Said Doctor Green.

Robin's eyes (or mask ) grew wide w/ terror. "She's allergic to that stuff!!"

"Therefore she will die in 3....2....1....!!"

Starfire's body went limp in his arms.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I promise u there's a happy ending!! But until then pleez review I would like at least 50!! If you were generous enough......... But if you give me 45 that's gr8 2!! Untill then...................

Love, Tamaran Gal


	7. Let me try 2 explain y im shaking at ur ...

Hey everyone! I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated! I haven't even been on the computer except for school work, for over a month! I'm mostly sorry for the cliffhanger though! Obviously, you guys kno me as 'Tamaran Gal'. Think about it…. Would a person that calls themselves Tamaran Gal after Starfire and then kill her in one of their stories…. No, didn't think so!

Also, as many of you kno, I created some months ago, a one-shot called "Life w/o Cyborg". I'm disappointed to say that I've gotten many flames, particularly saying, "You wrote this b/c he was black!' Well, that is just not tru! Yes, I do admit that I hate, no despise him! But that is not b/c he is black! I just hate him! IDK Y! I just do! But, for people who enjoy my stories, I will be making a series called, "Life w/o ." A new titan will be added in that blank with each story I write! I just happened to start my series w/ "Life w/o Cyborg.". Okay? Get it now? Anyhoo….On w/ the chapter!

Disclaimer :sigh: don't own a thing!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Robin woke with a start. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he panted haggardly. It was all a dream! Just a damn dream! But, it had seemed so real.

He looked at his clock. It was only 2:00am! It was late, or rather early. Then he remembered Starfire! Oh…. Starfire. He needed to tell her how he felt. The boy wonder's stomach danced into knots. What if she didn't love him back? What if she just thinks of us as 'Best Friends' and always will be just that? Robin's heart and mind raced with questions. He loved her, that was for sure. He sighed. But, he quietly got up and tip-toed to Starfire's room, right next to his own. He would hate to go past anyone else's room.

He took a deep breath, this was it….

_Knock knock_

Robin heard a faint yawn. He wasn't gonna make it. He better make a run for it….

Starfire wondered who could be up at this hour! Excitement raced through her body, as she had never had a late night visitor. Or a very early one. She yawned as she approached her door and quietly opened it….

Robin was about to turn away when…. The door opened. And there stood a confused, tired Starfire. One look at her and Robin knew all the knots in his stomach were worth it.

Starfire quietly opened the door to find a trembling Robin. She looked at him in confusion as if to say 'What r u doing up this late at my door?'

"Um, hello Robin", she looked at him more carefully and saw that his trembling had become more violent. "Oh Robin! Are you sick! You are shaking a lot! Please come in!" and with that she pulled The Boy Wonder into her room.

"Hi, Starfire. No, I'm not sick. It's just that….er….What I mean is that…." Robin babbled on trying to get the words out right. The way he was going, this was hopeless. One more try….

"Robin, what is it that you are trying to tell me?" Starfire's eyes were bright but they were filled with worry.

Robin gazed into her eyes. He suddenly had found the power to tell Starfire what he'd needed to tell her, the moment he met her eyes. He had to tell her about the dream he just had and then tell her the 'L' word.

"Starfire, I had this dream last night…." Robin told every excruciating detail in his dream. Finally, almost an hour later he was finishing up when he found him and himself on Starfire's bed. But what more, when he looked down, he saw that Starfire was breathing slowly. Her chest went up….then down again. She had fell asleep against Robin's chest!

Robin, embarrassed, but filled with delight that his one true love had fell asleep on HIS chest, looked around to figure out what to do next. He didn't want to wake her, and ruin this moment, NO WAY! He carefully leaned against the board at the head of her bed, put a pillow behind his head and carefully lifted Starfire in the air and put her in the same position as he found her, on his chest. (A/N: You may think that Robin lifting Starfire in the air was pointless but he was actually moving her to the head of the bed where Robin planned to sleep)

Robin sighed as his grew heavy and shut them. The last thing he saw before he drifted into sleep is the angelic glimpse of Starfire, probably in thoughts and dreams of her own.

How'd ya like it? Should I continue this chapter? Yes….No….Maybe? I think I'll stop here. Not to be mean or anything, but I ran out of ideas. But here's a preview of the next chapter:

Robin woke up and he looked around.

Starfire woke up and looked around.

He looked down.

She looked up.

They Screamed.


	8. im sry guyz

Hey guyz….unfortunately…I have decided to discontinue this story. Thank you to all the loyal reviewers who have stuck with me and encouraged me to keep writing…I just can't think of a good way to end this story happily so now im officially gonnaput this story 2 rest. Thnx fer understanding

Love Always,

Tamaran Gal aka Christina


	9. A Couple of Thingz 2 Say Important!

Hey everyone! I have a couple of things to say!

I changed my Pen Name to Gotham Princess

Should I continue my story or just leave it in the dust?

If want the link to download 'Stranded', or 'The Prophecy' , just review and leave your email k?

Also, It would be great if I could get some suggestions on whut should happen next! Thnx!

Please don't report me bcuz this isn't a real chapter! If u do…I will find out! evil glare

Jkol! Thnx again

Gotham Princess (Formally Tamaran Gal)


End file.
